Remedy
by Eternal Dream Chowz
Summary: Terikat dengan Matematika dan Uchiha Sasuke-sensei ibarat berkubang di Neraka. Hinata meradang. #SHBF7 #ChainedUp


"Hyuuga Hinata."

Gadis mungil maju ke depan kelas dengan wajah muram. Melihat wajah kecewa gurunya, ia sadar diri dan menundukkan kepala dalam-dalam. Kertas putih yang disodorkan di depannya diambil dengan perlahan. Seolah tak rela mengakui kertas putih dengan coretan di sana-sini adalah miliknya.

Hyuuga Hinata namanya. Gadis pendek yang tengah mengenyam pendidikan SMA itu kini melihat angka cantik yang menghiasi kertas ulangannya. Nilai; 22. Terima kasih, Tuhan, Hinata tetap bersyukur. Setidaknya tidak sampai terukir nilai 0 seperti nilai Kimia Naruto yang membuat pemuda pirang itu dijewer keras oleh Iruka-sensei.

"Yang remedial harus ikut pelajaran tambahan sepulang sekolah selama seminggu."

Yang merasa mendapat nilai di bawah enam puluh lima mengeluh dan menggerutu. Merasa tidak rela menyisihkan waktu untuk belajar lebih meskipun mereka sadar nilai mereka sudah di ujung tanduk.

Hinata sendiri menatap jendela tanpa protes lisan. Ia mencoret halaman terakhir buku tulisnya dan menggambar abstrak. Kelihatan benar kalau sudah pasrah pada nasib. Habis mau bagaimana lagi, Hinata itu memang paling bodoh di pelajaran Matematika.

Remedial itu sudah jadi sarapan sehari-hari … sebentar lagi akan jadi siksa neraka.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Remedy** **© Eternal Dream Chowz**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **|Saya tidak memiliki chara yang ada dalam fanfiksi ini. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini selain kesenangan semata.|**

 **Pairing: Sasuke U. x Hinata H.**

 **Rate: T**

 **Genre: Humor**

 **Warning: Out of Character, Typo(s), Alternate Universe**

 **~SasuHina Bimonthly Ficlet 7~**

 **~Chained Up~**

…

Hinata memeluk beberapa buku di depan dada. Ia berjalan santai menuju ruang persiapan nomor empat, kelas yang sudah jadi langganan ruangan yang Hinata tempati untuk belajar tambahan. Ia membuka pintu berwarna coklat. Mengintip dan mendapati Kurenai-sensei sudah ada di dalam dan sedang menyiapkan materi.

" _Sumimasen, Sensei_. Boleh saya masuk?"

"Hinata, kamu remedial lagi?" tanya sang guru cantik sambil tersenyum tipis pada Hinata.

Hinata hanya menyengir. "Seperti biasa, _Sensei_."

Kurenai menggeleng, "Matematika ya?"

Hinata mengangguk. Ia masuk ke ruangan yang masih sepi sambil menjelajahi bangku untuk diduduki. Hinata memilih meja dekat jendela. Ia duduk dan meletakkan barang bawaannya di atas meja.

" _Sensei_ , yang lain ada di mana?"

Kurenai menatap Hinata sambil tersenyum, "Mungkin sebentar lagi datang. Tunggu saja dulu."

"Uh, baiklah, _Sensei_."

"Hinata, _Sensei_ kembali ke ruang guru ya. Belajar yang benar."

Hinata nyaris melongo saat melihat gurunya sudah berada di ambang pintu. "L-lho, yang mengajari saya nanti kalau bukan _Sensei_ … siapa?"

Kurenai tertawa pelan. " _Sensei_ tidak menjadi guru bimbingan kali ini. _Sensei_ akan membantu murid kelas tiga, Hinata. Kalau tidak salah, guru magang yang akan mengajar. Mereka yang akan membimbing kalian yang masih kelas satu."

Hinata masih terbengong saat Kurenai sudah tidak tampak lagi di depan ruangan. Hinata menjatuhkan diri ke permukaan kursi dan menunggu. Ia beberapa kali melirik pintu saat beberapa murid yang remedial seperti dirinya masuk ke kelas. Hinata tidak kenal jadi tak berkewajiban menyapa, tak acuh saja. Hinata menatap awan yang berbentuk seperti pesawat dan donat. Hinata bosan.

Hinata yang dilanda kebosanan sedikit terusik ketika beberapa bisikan keras yang heboh terdengar oleh telinganya. Gadis itu menoleh dan mendapati beberapa orang dewasa melewati lorong kelas. Hinata menatap heran, mereka siapa?

Mengingat ucapan Kurenai dan melihat orang-orang itu mulai berpisah ke beberapa ruangan remedial, Hinata mulai paham. Mereka adalah guru magang yang diceritakan oleh Kurenai. Guru magang sebenarnya sudah ada sejak satu bulan yang lalu tapi mereka hanya masuk di kelas dua saja.

Hinata masih menatap perjalanan singkat para guru magang. Yang masuk ke kelas mereka adalah seorang pemuda berambut hitam.

"Ini kelas remedial Matematika?"

Ia menatap Hinata saat bertanya. Hinata mengangguk, "B-benar, _Sensei_."

"Namaku Uchiha Sasuke. Aku yang akan mengajar di kelas ini selama seminggu."

Beberapa celotehan terdengar di kelas yang diisi sekitar lima belas orang. Hinata hanya mengangguk singkat. Belajar dengan siapapun tidak masalah. Yang penting dapat ilmunya.

"Kita akan belajar lalu mengadakan kuis. Yang lulus kuis boleh langsung pulang."

Hinata menatap dengan terkejut. Beruntung sekali kalau dirinya bisa pulang setelah mengerjakan kuis. Tapi Hinata tidak sadar kalau semuanya akan menjadi neraka setelah beberapa puluh menit lagi …

.

.

.

Hinata benar-benar ingin menangis. Hinata melihat kertas kuis yang diberi tanda silang di mana-mana. Dan coba lihat keadaan kelas remedialnya, kosong melompong. Sisa dirinya seorang dan guru yang masih duduk di depan meja guru.

Di saat seluruh temannya—yang tak ia kenal— sudah oleh pulang sambil bersorak-sorai karena pelajaran yang diajarkan Uchiha-sensei begitu mudah dipahami, Hinata mesti menelan pil pahit melihat hasil kuisnya hanya mendapat nilai tak lebih dari 50. Hinata meradang.

Hinata menundukkan kepala dalam-dalam. Menarik napas dan berusaha menghembuskannya perlahan.

"Kau, Hyuuga Hinata."

Hinata mendongak, menatap mata Sasuke yang balas menatapnya. Seringai terbentuk di wajah sang guru, "Kenapa hanya kau seorang yang tersisa di sini?"

Sasuke berjalan mendekat. Berhenti tepat di depan meja yang Hinata tumpangi.

"M-maaf, _Sensei_."

"Kau benar-benar suka belajar Matematika denganku ya? Sampai menjawab kuis dengan jawaban yang salah," ujar sang guru beraura gelap yang tiba-tiba membuat Hinata merinding.

Gadis bermata lavender menatap ragu, "T-tidak, _Sensei_ , saya juga mau pulang seperti yang lain."

Kertas kuis Hinata diremukkan dalam satu kepalan tangan. Lalu dilempar jatuh ke lantai.

"Kalau begitu kenapa soal semudah ini sampai salah?"

"Saya lemah di bidang Matematika, _Sensei_."

"Oh … kau mau jadi pintar tidak?"

Hinata mengangguk, "T-tentu saja, _Sensei_!"

"Kau mau tahu caranya?"

Hinata mengangguk dengan leher terasa kaku. Entah mengapa, guru di depannya kini tampak seperti anggota _gangster_ saja.

Sasuke tersenyum, Hinata gemetar di saat bersamaan. Kerah seragam Hinata ditarik. Wajah bertemu wajah. Pandangan antar mata hitam dan ungu bertabrakan. Hinata terdiam, menahan napas sekuat tenaga. Keringat dingin menghiasi jidatnya yang tertutup poni rata. Sasuke berbisik di dekat telinga Hinata, "Kau harus berjuang keras, Hyuuga Hinata."

Setan telah lahir dalam lingkaran hidup Hinata.

Tuhan, tolong Hinata.

.

.

.

"Salah!"

Hinata mengerang. Ia ingin mati saja. Melihat tumpukan buku setinggi tiga puluh senti di sampingnya membikin hatinya ciut mendadak. Hinata ingin pintar tapi tidak minta disiksa guru barbar seperti yang ada di depannya.

"Apa lihat-lihat?!"

Hinata mengkeret. Padahal Hinata melirik nyamuk yang bertengger di pundak gurunya tapi keburu dibentak kasar. Hinata merasa diguna-guna setan. Guru di depannya yang setan.

Hinata merana melihat anak-anak dari kelas remedial lainnya sudah pulang jam empat sore tadi sedangkan dirinya ditahan sampai jam enam. Tega. Hinata dipaksa mengerjakan dua puluh soal sejenis soal kuisnya. Kesalahan sedikit, ditambah lima soal lagi. Beranak cucu, kapan Hinata bisa selesai mengerjakannya kalau salah terus?

Hinata galau mendadak. Sasuke sendiri malah asyik membaca novel milik Hinata—diambil seenak bokong dari tas milik Hinata— kurang ajar. Hinata menggoreskan pensilnya dengan emosi. Angka-angka dicoretkan penuh selera. Sampai kertas di bawahnya hampir robek.

"Jawabannya benar. Kalau kau mencoba pasti bisa."

Hinata melirik wajah gurunya dan kembali menatap kertasnya. Jawaban yang ia torehkan karena emosi memuncak akhirnya benar juga. Hinata menghela napas lega. Akhirnya …

"Masih ada lima belas menit lagi sebelum jam enam. Kerjakan soal nomor 34 dan 40." Sasuke kembali menyibak lembaran novel. Gadis mungil yang tadinya sudah menyimpan alat tulis dalam tas membisu.

Euforia Hinata padam seketika. Satu pensil yang ada di genggamannya patah karena diremas dengan geram.

Tangannya gemetar karena marah. Dasar—

"Tenang saja. Masih ada enam hari lagi untuk belajar lebih banyak," ucap Sasuke sambil tersenyum puas melihat Hinata yang emosi.

DASAR SETAN!

.

.

.

Dua minggu—Sasuke menambah jadwal belajar Hinata sesuka hati— akhirnya terlewati dengan perjuangan tak kenal lelah. Hinata bagaikan pahlawan yang akhirnya bisa keluar dari medan perang. 1001 soal telah ia pecahkan selama seminggu dari pelatihan mengerikan Uchiha Sasuke—alay namun kira-kira begitu—. Dipaksa berada seruangan dengan sang guru iblis sudah membuat kemampuan Hinata naik level. Dari remedial jadi pas-pasan. Itu pun sudah membuat Hinata sembah sujud.

Terikat dengan Matematika dan Sasuke-sensei adalah neraka yang paling mengerikan. Jatuh bangun aku mengejarmu—istilahnya begitu—.

Hinata seperti baru saja memenangkan medali emas dalam ujian tahan kesabaran disiksa guru sadis. Hinata menang!

Hinata menahan napas. Matanya berkaca-kaca, menatap papan mading dengan bahagia. Hyuuga Hinata, dalam sejarah SMA, akhirnya lulus ujian Matematika! Yeyyy!

Meskipun nilainya mentok di angka 70 sih.

"Hinata, lulus?"

Hinata mendengar suara familiar yang selama seminggu terakhir asyik berdendang untuk meneriaki dan membentaknya. "U-um. Aku lulus, _Sensei_!"

"Nilaimu masih jelek. Tapi lumayan untuk ukuranmu."

Hinata mendengus.

Semua yang diajarkan Sasuke benar-benar keluar di ujian. Hinata mampu menjawab semuanya dengan lancar—meski nilainya tidak sebaik yang ia perkirakan. Hinata bersyukur. Dalam hati mengubah _image_ sang guru setan menjadi malaikat penyelamat kehidupan di hatinya. Apalagi waktu magang Sasuke tidak lama lagi, Hinata sangat bersyukur dapat diajari.

"Selamat."

Hinata benar-benar senang. Sasuke tersenyum penuh arti kepadanya. Hinata agak bingung saat Sasuke melirik jam tangan dan membalikkan tubuh, berjalan menjauh.

" _S-sensei_ mau ke mana?"

Hinata bingung saat Sasuke menyentil jidatnya. "Hari ini upacara perpisahan dengan guru magang."

" _S-souka_?"

"Iya. Cepat berbaris ke lapangan."

Hinata menatap punggung tegap Sasuke. Mengira-ngira, jadi Sasuke tak akan mengajarinya lagi?

Sepanjang perpisahan, Hinata hanya menyalami para guru magang dan pulang ke rumah tanpa berkata apa-apa. Hinata tidak tahu harus bersikap seperti apa.

.

.

.

Hinata menghela napas sedih. Setelah waktu magang Sasuke telah habis, ia kembali pada masa-masa keterpurukan. Remedial Matematika kembali membayangi. Meskipun kali ini lumayan, karena Kurenai-sensei mengajar dengan santai. Hinata tidak tersiksa mental dan psikis.

Meskipun Hinata dimarahi di rumah sih. Yang penting, Hinata tidak disiksa lagi.

Hinata membuka pintu rumah dan masuk. Sepatu dilepas dan disimpan dalam rak. " _Tadaima_."

" _Okaeri_!"

Hinata melirik ibunya yang tersenyum. "Ibu kenapa?"

"Hinata, guru les Matematika kamu ada di kamar ya. Belajar yang rajin."

Hinata nyaris melongo, "Guru … les?"

"Iya. Cepatlah ke kamar."

Hinata mengangguk. Ia menyusuri tangga ke lantai dua. Teringat Sasuke yang dulu mengajarinya dengan begitu menyiksa. Kali ini gurunya pasti normal kok. Normal …

"Hei, kau remedial lagi ya?"

Hinata membatu.

"Oi, kau tuli?"

" _A-ano_ … a-aku—"

Hinata berbalik badan. Menginjakkan kaki menuju anak tangga yang ada di bawah—berniat turun. Namun terlambat, kerah bajunya kembali ditarik seperti dulu. Hinata tercekat.

"Mau ke mana, hm? Murid remedial harus belajar lebih rajin, jangan menyia-nyiakan waktu, Hinata."

"T-tidakkk!"

"Kita akan terus bersama sampai kau mencintai Matematika."

Hinata menatap ngeri dengan wajah memucat.

Sampai kapan Hinata harus merasakan betapa mengerikannya pelajaran Matematika dan Uchiha Sasuke? Hinata terikat dengan keduanya gara-gara; REMEDIAL.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **THE END**

 **A/N:** Hai, hai! Kayaknya yang ikut SHBF kali ini rada sepi yah? Hahaha, ga papa deh. Ether juga sekarang jarang on di dumay. Duta sedang menjadi pusat perhatian. Ether hanya bisa publish cerita deh jadinya. **Btw, pssst, minggu depan, pemenang event Indigo Rose diumumkan lho~~~** Wkwkwk, maaf ya kalau aneh atau gantung. Ini diketik dalam dua jam tanpa beta. XDDD

 **Mind To RnR?**

 **Salam hangat,**

 **Ether-chan**


End file.
